How it REALLY went down
by spacebutterflies
Summary: The truth.
1. Chapter 1

Onece a pon a time at Fredyd Fcukbaers Pizza, Mike Schmidt squawked outrageously loudyl and too a HUGE SCHMIDT right on his FCUKING DESK. Fredyd Fuckbaer taking the oppoutunity of Mikeys vulnerablity,,, ,and shOVED HIS HUGE BAER DOMG IN HIS ANUBIS. Mikey shrieked a shota af moan and Fredyd repeatedidly thrusted his HUGE BAER DOMG into Mikes TIGH t SHOTA AAAAASSSSSSS.

Foxy was watching thru one of hte cameras. He sighed for he wanted to be the frist to fuck Mike in his shota aaaaasssss. He then hustled his jimmies all the awy down to the secuitry room. He punched Fredyd in the fcuking nsoe and took Mike who was all flushed and shit you know how yaois go im sure u perverted fuck. Jk ur beautiful. Ilove you. Thats what foxy said to mikey as he started plunging his foxy coxy inside him. Mike was actually starting to bleed out hs anubis cause no one here was using lube god fucking dammit.

Freddy was after Foxy amd in a FUCKING RAGE. He was gonna kick Foxys ass and shove foxy coxy into chickas garbage disposal mouth.

"Yaaarrr ye shiverin me timbers mike." Foxy groaned inot Mikes ear-accidentally biting his frontal lobe.

That is the pure truth behind the bite of '87. You know now why it has been hidden and kept secret over the years.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike woke up in the hopsital, face bandaged and bloody. He looked around his room and to his suprize, saw Foxy sitting wit his legs crossed and normal paw-hand under his hook hand.

"yOU WAHT AR E YOU DOINGG HERE I DONT WANNA SEEE YOURE FURRY ASS EVAR AGAIN!111!" Mike calmly shouted at Foxy.

"Well..." Foxy said in a suprizingly calm tone, "I'm really really sorry for um..,.,,..,,,,makin ur anubis bleed and um...,,,,,,...biting off ur frontal lobe.,,,,...slime man." Foxy whispered awkwardly, scratching the back of his huge fuking head.  
>"waIT what was tha last part??" Mike inquiried.

"N-Nothing nothing...slime man."

"theRE YOU DID IT A FUC KI NG GAIN FOXY STOP WITH HTE SLIME MAN YOU FURRY PIESE OF SHITE AND PAYN IN MY ASS HOLE...LITERALLY I WAS GUSHING BLOOD YOU ASS WIPE." Mike yelled again, calmly.

"bby pls dont make a seen I wanna maek it up two u...plz bby,,,,...slime " Foxy tenderly held Mikes hand in his paw, looking into his eyes. Mike sighed and looked back at Foxy.

"okay...I'll give you another chance." Mike said in the most shota way possinle. His eyes filled with stars, "Foxy, my love for you is as strong as the currents of a swift, babbling brook. Our destinies have been intertwined since before man inherited the Earth. Our love may not be as sweet as the ardent aroma of a rose, it is more so the fragrance of the tempestuous tulip. Yet, through the garden of love, and passion, we, were the flower patch that lovers would come to lay their soft handles on. In times of war our love would be the the one to quell all qualms. So, to deny us such a strong tie, would be a disservice to all. It is with my entire being, that I forgive you and love you once more...slime man." Mike finished, voice trailing off and tears welling in his eyes. Foxy smiled, his silhouette draped in the moon light. He was over come with happiness and pride. Foxy took Mike in his strong furry arms and gently kissed his forehead. He began to run, with the speed of Sonic, but the form of Naruto. He absconds to the pizzeria with his lover in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy amd mike arived at the pizzarea, mike clinguing tyo foxys rippling shoulders, before he knew it, foxy had flung him pver his fucking head.

Out of no where mikes clothes were just fucking gone like where the fuck did they go what is yhis witchcract. Foxys shorts dissipated and his huuuuuuuuge red rocket was taking off.

"Yarr..." said foxy

"Yarr...?" resonded mike, confused at his lover. Were they roleplaying? If soo ,mike could totally di this shit. Hes reeeeeeeeallly feeloin it.

Foxy dives the yiff in, his read rocket takin the fuck off in Mikes TIGH t SHOTA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. They yiffed all knight long. FOxys HUGE FUCK KING NOT was lodged inside mkes TIGH t SHOTA ANUBIS. They used lube this time dont worry. I was concerned too/

As foxy spilled his thick doggy batter into mikes shota anubis, Fredyd fuckbear broke dopwn the fucking securty rppm, door-oh ja theyre in the securty room forgot to say just fyi ily.

"WE HAVE A DOPPLEGANGER IN OUR MIDST.." yelled Fredyd duckbear, calmly. "As an artist who respects creative integrity and intellectual property, I am disgusted at how much you've copied my actions. From the hair to the suit, do you not have any value for respect for originality?

You're a laughing stock. It's cheesy, it's disgusting, I personally found it artistically atrocious. I am embarrassed to be sitting here in your presence having to even dignify you with an answer of my opinion."

"At least I use lube, and care about the precious babe." Foxy calmly replied, still knot deep in mikes ass. FREDYD PULLED OUT HIS HUUUGE BEAR DOMG AND IT WAS REALLY A GUN WTF IM ABOUT TO BAIL ON THESES CRAZY MOFOS. ANYWHORES HE SHORT FOXY. ONCE IN THE DICK. ONCE IN THE HEAD, FOR GOOD MEASURE. MIKE SCREECHED A HIGH PITCHED SHOT A SCREAM OF SORTS, LIKE A TEENY BABY BIRD CAWOG FOR ITS MOMMA.

"MMMM WHATCHA SAY MIKE FUCKER./ FREDYD CACKLED.

"`Hoe could you do this , I oved him, je was the best fuck ived ever had, when his huuuuuuuuge fuvking dong went into me I swaer I saw jesus, and you took teat all away from em. I loved u once, I really did but yu just tore my heart out of my lubbed ass. You stupid big yiffing bear. He was the lay of my life. Now my red moon has set over this cursed place, youll pay." and he fucking MIKE FUCKING SHOT FREDDDYDY RIGHT IN HIS DUMV FACE I S2G HOLY SHIT OH M,Y = GOD. FREDDEDDDWDWDEDY fell to the gorun d his face right next to foxys huuughe red rocket.

With tears streaming down his face he said "mmmwhatchya say your dace, asshole"

Mike, holding foxy in his shkaking hands began to sing

" Your eyes  
>As we said our goodbyes<br>Can't get them out of my mind  
>And I find I can't hide<br>(From )

Your eyes  
>The ones that took me by surprise<br>The night you came into my life  
>Where there's moonlight<br>I see your eyes

How'd I let you slip away  
>When I'm longing so to hold you<br>Now I'd die for one more day  
>'Cause there's something I should've have told you<br>Yes, there's something I should've have told you

When I looked into your eyes  
>Why does distance make us wise?<br>You were the song all along  
>And before the song dies<p>

I should tell you, I should tell you  
>I have always loved you<br>You can see it in my eyes

MMIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

foxy jerked the fuck awake, as if he didnt die at all like what the fuck, Jonathon Larson.

"yarr mike, who thE FUCK IS MIMIo" his piraite axent completely gone what the heheheck.

Mike responded, flustered "uuhhh its just a somg foxy theres noone else I promise"

"suuuuurrrreeeeeeeeeee, mike" foxy responded, suspicious

suddenly CHIKA JUST FUCKING CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND YELLED

"LETS EAT" AND FUCCKING ATE MIKE AND FOXY WHO WE STILL DONT KNOW HOW HES STILL FUCKING ALIVE BUT ANYWAY CHICA ATE THEM WITH HER GARBAGE DISPOSAL MOUTH AND DESTROYED THEM, RIPPING THEM APART GARBAGE DISPOSAL STLE. She attempted an 'Mmm whatcha say, but her fuck king mouthes were way to fyckng full.

change the camera shot to bonnie here whose been jerkin it the WHOLE TIME. He looks at the camerea like on the office and sauys

"what de fuck" he gets up and goes to caalmingly confront Chicka.

"WHAT THE ACXTUAL FUCK, CHICAK, I WAS ALOMOSRT DONE" he calmingly said at chicka, who was all bloody and shit. She pried open her jaws and Bonnie slams her GOD FICKING HEAD ON THE SHIT LICKING DESK. SKULL CRAKED OPEN AND GENRALLY FUCKED AND DEAD.

"mmm whatcha say..." he whispered, jizzing on her dead body. Marrionnnettete comes out of no fucking where andf wraps his long strings aroungd his fat bunny neck and pulls so fuckng hard bonnies head just pops the fuck ogg like a god darn doll.

"Mmm whatcha saaaaaay~~~~~" Marrionnaete sings into bonnies ear. SpringTrap sashays into the toom and he starts to scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK EVERYIBES DEAD AND I DIDNT MAKE IT DED WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-except for youi." He rips marrionattee apart and cherishes marrioanfds scremas of pain and horror/ as hr trelshes in the joy of his kill, singing the WHOLE MMM WHATCAH SAY SONG, ballonnn boyy comes out of someones asshole and FUCKGING KILLS SPRINGTRAP IDK HOW HES JUST DED WOW GG BALLS BOY. You think im sayin good game but im really sayin, git gud ;).

"I am balloon boy, that is my name. Everyone is dead, I have won this game." tears start to flow dow n his face, "But, today yoyu all have lost. Your lives. Gg you fuckinh casuals." He trails off. "Git gud." He wa;ls out of the restaurant, Don't You Forget About Me plays ambiently in the background as he releases his balls into the sky. The End?


	4. Chapter 4

Balloon Boy sat in front of a fading fire, a glass of whiskey in his left hand. He swirled the amber liquor forlornly and his eyes only reflected the light from the dwindling flames, no twinkle resided in his eyes anymore. He got up slowly his joints cracking and he ambled to his bed down the hall. He swallowed the remaining whiskey and set the glass on the bed side table. He made himself comfy in bed and waited for his regrets to rise up to greet him from the shadows seeping into the room.

His thoughts seemed ready to pounce on him. "My friends (except for Springtrap)...my comrades (Except for Springtrap)...lost like the last winter wind clinging to a spring day. All in vain (Except for Springtrap). All died a meaningless and petty death (Except for Springtrap)."

Rage and Envy had run deep in their little group and it had shown to be fatal. How he yearned for the good life with his friends (except for Springtrap) by his side.

Balloon Boy's eyes closed like the lid to a coffin and he was drifting off to his dreams that would never come to be.

As the sun broke the night sky Balloon Boy could be seen walking to the cemetery where his friends (except for Springtrap) were laid to rest. The mausoleums stretched to the sky like monoliths except for Springtraps. His resting place was a shallow grave, no marker and no flowers-if you count the dandelion that grew despite being showered with acidic urine that came from Balloon Boy's phallus daily. After Balloon Boy's ritualistic pissing he sank to the mossy ground reaching to the heavens screaming as usual for the revival of his friends (except for Springtrap). Suddenly the heavens stayed closed-but hell opened up though.

Rising from the gaping chasm in the ground six ungodly abominations-some might even go so far as to call them nightmarish, took a stance in front of the kneeling Balloon Boy. Their initial jarring appearance distracted Balloon Boy from taking note of their Fairly Odd Parents (TM) style wings, wands, wangs, and crowns. Balloon Boy starred in awe.

"Mortal Latex Inflation Decoration Youth" The Nightmare Fairies spoke in unison, "Why do you weep?"

Balloon Boy whipped (think of the dance move. Yeah that's the one.) his tears and spoke humbly, "I cry for the untimely death of my fallen comrades (except for Springtrap)"

"We can offer you one wishes for each of your friends, except for the human shota." The Nightmare Fairies replied.

Balloon Boy's mouth hung open in shock and befuddlement. He slowly nodded his head in agreement, at a complete loss for words. The Nightmare Fairies began speaking in tongues and the wind began to form a vortex around the mausoleums. Balloon boy watched as his friends exited their respective tombs. They all stood perplexed. Even Springtrap, who was curiously inspecting a large piss stain on his torso.

Foxy began looking around worriedly. "Yar, where would the light of my life be?" he inquired.

Balloon Boy looked to The Nightmare Fairies, Who spoke once more, "We can return life into the shotas body, however we must form Nightmare The Massively Bulged One to do so, and he will demand a sacrifice."

"Springtrap, Springtrap, Springtrap..." Balloon Boy chanted in the background.

"Springtrap it is." The Nightmare Fairies confirmed.

"Wait, what?" Springtrap said as he finally tore his eyes from his piss stain. "Shit.." he muttered

Foxy spoke, "That be fine, I just want me lover back. Now hurry and fuse!" The Nightmare Fairies pointed their wands at one another and their eyes began to glow a bright white. A large flash blinded all the onlookers and once they regained their sight, a hulking giant with a twenty foot long, eleven inch circumference dong stood before them. Mike exited his tomb and had just barely taken three steps forward when Foxy ran and enveloped him in a tight embrace. They started to passionately make out and Foxy's coxy became ram rod straight and was close to take off.

As the two prolonged the heated kissing and their hands started to wander, Balloon Boy unintentionally kept his eyes on them. His attention focused on Mike, the man he had loved in secret for all of these long, long years. The way his back bent with the gentle force of Foxy's hand and hook and how his soft looking lips melded with Foxy's. Balloon Boy then drew his attention to Foxy-the animatronic that had been his best friend since the day he was unboxed and assembled. Balloon Boy's heart ached at the sight of Mike and Foxy, but at the same time, he felt it wasn't his place to hold contempt at two people who love each other-especially when those two people happen to be who they are.

Even as Balloon Boy felt his heart slowly rip and tear itself apart, he forced a crooked smile onto his lips as his eyes welled with tears. He whipped his tears away (Think of the dance), and put on the facade of a Balloon Boy who didn't watch what he had and who wasn't fighting back the impulse to scream and yell and sloppily confess how he felt.

Balloon Boy busied himself with the reunion between the rest of his friends and barely covering Springtrap's newly dead cadaver in the moist clumps of dirt, still reeking of his urine.


End file.
